Corazón De Gaviota
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: el personaje MARIAAMMU, es la que viene siendo sucrette. Y otras chicas que aparezcan, son igual sucrettes. tanto Corazón de Melón, como Umineko, les pertenece a sus creadores y no a mi. la historia se trata de cuando, en la escuela se hará una obra del libro favorito de sucrette y le pide a sus amigos participar, aparte de unas cuantas parejas mas se formaran de esa obre.
1. Capitulo 1 (Peticiones)

Un nuevo día en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Se acababa la tercera hora, la salida directa al almuerzo. Una chica de cabello rojo, pasaba por uno de los pasillos del gran edificio, cuando ella pasó por un afiche de una obra escolar. La pelirroja se quedó atónita ya que la obra era basada en su libro favorito "el llorar de las gaviotas".

Su historia favorita de misterio, lógica y amor, escrito por la pareja de detectives Dlanor y Will.

Ella estaba muy emocionada por la obra, vio que ya había audiciones así que decidió ir a almorzar primero y contarles a sus amigos e insistirles para que audicionen con ella.

-en la cafetería-

Melody: ¿Qué raro?

Violeta: ¿a qué te refieres con "raro"?

Melody: es que Mariaammu no ha llegado y usualmente es la primera aquí.

Nathaniel: cierto… (Sonriendo) pero conociéndola de seguro se distrajo con algo.

Zulma: (sonrisa pícara) o… se pudo distraer con alguien.

Alexy: Si, debió distraerse con Castiel o Armin.

Nathaniel: (pensamiento: espero que no sea eso).

Violeta: pues… ahorita lo sabrán (señala a la puerta).

Los 5 voltean y miran que llega la pelirroja, con Armin y Lysandro, llego a la mesa toda emocionada.

Lysandro: bueno… Mariaammu ¿Qué pasa?

Mariaammu: (súper feliz) ¡chicos! Habrá una obre y será basada en mi libro favorito.

Melody: (mirándola) veo… que de verdad te gusto mucho la idea.

Mariaammu: (sonriendo) claro, amo las obras de teatro y amo más el libro de misterio. "el llorar de las gaviota".

Nathaniel: (sonriendo) ese libro es de temática fuerte. No creí que fuera tu estilo.

Mariaammu: (mirándolo confundida) ¿mi estilo?

Nathaniel: (sonriendo) si ósea… pensaba que eras más del tipo… romance y eso.

Mariaammu: (sonríe) también me gusta eso, pero me gusta más que vengan con misterio y lógica y solo pequeños fragmentos de romance.

Armin: (sonríe) y… a todo esto… ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Mariaammu: (eufórica) ¡adicionar! Para mi personaje favorito.

Zulma: (comiendo su almuerzo) María Ushiromiya ¿verdad?

Mariaammu: por supuesto. Me encanta y también… pedirles algo.

Violeta: ¿Qué cosa?

Mariaammu: (poniendo su cara más tierna) que ustedes también participen.

Alexy: (entusiasmado) me gusta la idea, cuenta conmigo.

Melody: (sonriendo) yo no sé mucho sobre eso pero… siempre he querido hacer algo de teatro.

Nathaniel: (sonríe) yo también, participare. (Sonrojado) pero solo por ti.

Mariaammu: (sonrojada) gra-gracias Nath.

Nathaniel: (la mira) pero… María, ¿Qué no es un personaje muy infantil?

Mariaammu: (seria) no, de hecho tienes que ver más allá de la historia.

Zulma: (confundida) no sé de qué estén hablando, pero… yo igual entro.

Armin: (serio) a mí no me llama a la atención eso. Lo siento Mariaammu.

Mariaammu: (disimulando tristeza) que mal… en fin (sonríe) ¿sabías que? hay un videojuego para PC de ese libro.

Armin: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

Mariaammu: (sonriendo) claro, es más yo lo tengo en japonés.

Armin: (sonriendo) ¡pásamelo! ¿Lo tienes en tu memoria?

Mariaammu: si y claro que te lo pasare, con la condición que participes en la obra.

Armin: (serio) ok. (Sonriendo) pero pásamelo primero.

Mariaammu: (seria) no, primero la obra y después el videojuego.

Armin: (serio) bien, eres una tramposa. Pero te la paso por ser mi amiga.

Lysandro: (sereno) yo igual, deseo participar.

Mariaammu: (sonríe) que bueno, Lysandro. Y ¿tú qué dices? violeta.

Violeta: (apenada) yo soy demasiado tímida, como para hacer algo así.

Mariaammu: (mirándola) vamos, eso te ayudara a perder el miedo.

Violeta: (nerviosa) pero… yo…

Alexy: (acercándose a ella) si, eso te ayudara a perder el miedo, además yo te ayudare a ensañar si obtenemos el papel. ¿Qué te parece?


	2. Capitulo 2 (Chantaje)

Violeta: (apenada) o…ok…

Mariaammu: (sonriendo mucho) ¡está decidido! Después de las clases iremos a las audiciones.

Zulma: (riendo) si, suena divertido. Por cierto (sonrojada) ¿crees que Castiel… quiera participar?

Lysandro: (serio) no creo… a Castiel, no le agradan esas cosas.

Zulma: (deprimida) si… tienes razón…

Mariaammu: (sonríe) podemos obligarlo.

Lysandro: (serio) no creo que eso funcione con Castiel.

Mariaammu, solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Lysandro. Y bueno así empezaron a comer, su almuerzo, platicar de las calificaciones que habían sacado el parcial anterior y de que tenían varios proyectos que hacer. Al sonar el timbre, se fueron a sus respectivos salones a tomar las últimas 3 clases, antes de irse a sus hogares.

Al terminar la jornada de estudio de ese día, Mariaammu, se llevó consigo a Lysandro y fueron a buscar Castiel, al cual lo encontraron en el gimnasio, practicando con la pelota de básquetbol.

Mariaammu: (entrando al gimnasio) ¡hola Castiel!

Castiel: (practicando) hola, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mariaammu: (nerviosa) ¿p-porque pi-piensas que quiero algo?

Castiel: (cruzado de brazos) llámalo sexto sentido.

Mariaammu: (nerviosa) bueno… de hecho sí.

Castiel: (serio) sea lo que sea ¡NO!

Lysandro: (serio) Castiel, ni si quiera sabes que te pedirá.

Castiel: (molesto) Lysandro, tú también estas con esto.

Lysandro: (sonríe) solo escucha lo que te quiere decir. Anda Mariaammu, pregúntale.

Mariaammu: Castiel… (Con una mirada tierna) ¿Podrías participar en la obra que habrá?

Castiel: (molesto) ¡ni loco hago esa estupidez!

Mariaammu: (suplicando) anda, eres perfecto para interpretar al protagonista.

Castiel: (serio) sigo negándome rotundamente.

Lysandro: (serio) sabes… es una lástima que no aceptes Castiel.

Castiel: (mirándolo) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lysandro: (serio) lo digo, porque Zulma buscara ser la pareja del protagonista, en dicha obra.

Castiel: (sonrojado) ella… ¿participará?

Mariaammu, recordó que su amigo rebelde le gusta mucho Zulma. Así que sería una buena idea estar juntos y haciendo los protagonistas de la obra.

Mariaammu: (seria) cierto… bueno… Armin, podría ser el protagonista con ella.

Lysandro: (empieza a caminar) si amos, total se arreglara.

Los dos caminan a la salida del gimnasio.

Castiel: (mirándolos) esperen… e-está bien… lo hare.

Lysandro: (sonriendo) bien.

Mariaammu: (sonriendo) ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Castiel: (molesto) nada… solo quería… cambiar de opinión.

Mariaammu: (ríe) bien, aunque sé que cambiaste de opinión porque te gusta Zulma, a mí no me engañas.

Castiel: (molesto) si no fueras una niña, te golpeaba en este momento.

Mariaammu: (ríe) me alegra eso, bueno iré a comer algo a la cafetería antes de las audiciones, me iré y recuerden a las 4 en el auditorio.

Lysandro: (sonríe) si Mariaammu, ahí estaremos.

Castiel: (sonriendo) claro que sí, tabla de planchar.

Mariaammu: (gritando) ¡cállate, tu cabello de menstruación!


	3. Capitulo 3 (Esperando)

La pelirroja, salió del gimnasio y cruzo el patio, para ir a la cafetería a comprarse algo que la mantuviera en pie, antes de las audiciones. Compro una hamburguesa con papas fritas a un lado y se dispuso a comer en una banca que da al lugar donde hace jardinería su club.

Mariaammu: (comiendo) mmm, que rica hamburguesa, (sonríe) con esto de seguro aguantare hasta las 4 y más allá. Jajaja.

Kim: (llegando y viendo a la pelirroja) hooo, ¿aun sigues aquí pequeña?

Mariaammu: (levanta la mirada) chom, chom… hola, Kim… si, es que… chom, chom… estoy esperando las audiciones para la obra.

Kim: (confundida) ¿una obra? ¿De qué tipo?

Mariaammu: pues… es de misterio y magia por así decirlo.

Kim: (la mira) pues no suena tan buena.

Mariaammu: también, tiene asesinatos y se tiene que averiguar ¿Quién mato a las personas? De una forma lógica, ya que se presenta primero la forma mágica y luego uno tiene que ver la lógica.

Kim: (sonríe) suena interesante… ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esa obra?

Mariaammu: (termina de comer) pues… yo he leído el libro. Es una novela de misterio.

Kim: (sonríe) más interesante, pues… ¿hay buenos papeles?

Mariaammu: (sonríe) pues… kirye, es un papel a tu estilo, es una mujer fuerte e inteligente. Te quedaría como guante a la mano.

Kim: (hace una mueca) pues… veré que tal, ¿a qué hora son las audiciones?

Mariaammu: (feliz) a La 4:00 pm en el auditorio. No faltes.

Kim: (sonríe) bien, hay estaré. (Mira el reloj de la escuela) aún falta media hora. Bien pues nos vemos allá. Adiós pequeña. (Se va).

Mariaammu: (sonríe) genial, mientras más personas, más hermosa se verá la obra. Estoy ansiosa.

Paso la media hora, y el tiempo llego. Mariaammu llego puntualmente, cosa muy rara en ella.

Zulma: (mirándola) valla, es una gran sorpresa. (Mira su reloj) estas a las 4:00 pm en punto… esto quiere decir que nevara afuera.

Mariaammu: (agitada) aaaaa… no digas eso, termine de comer hace rato y me estaba quedando dormida, cuando vi mi reloj ya faltaba 2 minutos y esto es muy importante para mí.

Zulma: (ríe) ok, ok… ya tranquila… y respira, te estás poniendo igual de roja que tu cabello.

Mariaammu: (sonríe) ya estoy bien… y si (se agarra un mechón de su cabello) entonces… será una cara bonita con un color precioso

Zulma: (la mira con ternura) sí que eres algo tonta. (Ríe) por cierto… ¿Castiel, participara?

Mariaammu: (la mira) pues… si, acepto participar.

Zulma: (feliz) ¿enserio?

Mariaammu: (la mira pícaramente) el acepto, porque supo que estarías buscando ser la pareja de Battler… así que solo pro eso acepto.

Zulma: (se sonroja) ¿lo hizo por mí? ¿Le gusto?

Mariaammu: (piensa) pues… creo que sí. (Sonríe y salta emocionada) si le gustas, le gustas mucho.

Zulma: (da un grito de emoción) ¿eso crees? Ojalá que se verdad.

Ambas chicas, agarran sus manos y empiezan a saltar, muy emocionadas. Pero de repente son interrumpidas por unas risas malvadas, de tres chicas.

Amber: (ríe) ¿crees que Castiel, realmente te quiera? Por favor, no seas una tonta.

* * *

UUUUU HOLA... ETTO... BUENO... YO SEGUIRÉ CON MI FIC... AUNQUE VEO QUE NO A MUCHOS LES GUSTA. NO IMPORTA HAY QUE SEGUIR CON LA VERDADERA PASIÓN. COMO SEA GRACIAS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR.


End file.
